happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love of the Scents
Love of the Scents is a HTFF episode. In this episode, we're introduced Beauregard the prettiest "sweet" skunk. Roles Starring *Beauregard *Fungus *Petunia Featuring *Disco Bear *Giggles *Russell Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Inside the forest, some birds whistling with melodious until a scent kill the birds. The birds fall onto ground, some critters run away from the scent while the others hide from it. The camera pans to right and is revealed to be Beauregard, who's walking around the forest only for searching lover. While he walks to somewhere, some squirrels and chipmunks fainted to death. At park, Petunia is seen having a tea party with her dolls, Fungus goes to her and gives her a bouquet of flowers but ends up withered. He then gives her a kiss, however, Petunia throws a kettle at his face, causing him get injured and burned. She quickly runs away from him, afterwards, she goes to fountain and washes herself. At a far distance, Beauregard is seen wandering while some small creatures hiding from him. He then saw Petunia, his eyes becomes heart symbols and he infatuated with her. So Beauregard runs towards her, he grabs a rose and puts it on his mouth. Petunia walks back to her tea party, but Beauregard stops her by showing puppy-eyes to her. Petunia gets adored by him and carries him to her tea party, Fungus, who's hiding under the bench, saw her and runs to her. However, he gets jealous when seeing Beauregard is cuddling Petunia, so Fungus yells at him but Beauregard just blows a big raspberry and sprays his skunk spray into his face. Fungus gets disgusted by his scents and decides to throw him away into dumpster. Petunia goes to the dumpster, but before she can do anything, Fungus grabs her hand and takes her to somewhere, Petunia's hand get glued as Fungus puts glue on his hand. At amusement park, Fungus sits on a pod at a Ferris Wheel with Petunia while eats a cotton candy, meanwhile Petunia gets panic and hyperventilates. When the pods down from Ferris Wheel, Petunia quickly runs away but she forgets that her hand still glued, so Fungus pulls her and she gets thrown back to him. The couple walk to a cotton candy machine, where Russell gives a cotton candy to Giggles, Fungus makes a stick of cotton candy and gives it to Petunia, however, she refused him. Disco Bear walks to the girls as well as shoves Russell away, causing him fell into roller coaster's rail and get ran over by carts. Disco Bear flirts with Giggles and Petunia, however, they both not interested by him. Giggles walks away while Petunia tries to escape from Fungus as well Disco Bear. Beauregard saw them all from up the tree, he then sneaks to Petunia but Giggles picks him up. She cuddles him and gives him kisses, Beauregard gets adored by her. Petunia, who's lost of her mind, grabs a stick and stabs it on Fungus's hand, making him screaming. She then grabs more sticks and stabs them all on his hand, Fungus screams even more and runs away but his hand glued with Petunia's. So he is struggling to pull his hand, his hand torn and bleed. Fungus runs away while Petunia happily walks away. Beauregard looks at her and runs towards her, Giggles runs to him to want cuddles him more. Petunia looks at Beauregard and happily hugs him, Disco Bear walks to her and surprised by Beauregard. He starts to flirt him, however, Beauregard sprays him as well as the girls with his skunk sprays. Disco Bear rubs his eyes and his eyes starts bleeding, he screamed and ran away. Giggles and Petunia get choked and suffocated, they both fell down and died. At somewhere else, Fungus covers his bleeding arm with bandages, a blind Disco Bear unknowingly pushes him into a cliff. He fell off and get killed, Disco Bear grabs a bandage and cleans his eyes with it, his eyes stop bleed and become happy but unfortunately, a truck runs over him. At ending episode, Beauregard pulls Petunia's corpse to forest and kisses him. Deaths *Russell is ran over by roller coaster's carts. *Giggles and Petunia are get choked and suffocated by Beauregard's skunk spray. *Fungus is fell off a cliff *Disco Bear is ran over by a truck Trivia *This is Beauregard's debut episode and first kills. *Originally, this episode is going to be Love Bites. However, because the episode too long so it changed become regular episode. *All of starring characters are skunks. (Beauregard, Petunia and Fungus) Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes